Alpha Female
by NessieMonster89
Summary: EXO is a werewolf pack. What would they do if an all-female pack moved into their city? What do the females want and how are they going to get it?
1. Prologue: Is Trouble Brewing?

**Prologue: Is trouble brewing?**

Venus was an alpha wolf of an all-female pack. She was looking on the internet one day. She came across a music video for a group called EXO. The name of the song was 'Growl'. As she watched the music video, her eyes sparkled.

She picked up her phone and called her beta, China. When China answered, Venus said, "Call the girls and pack all you belongings. We're moving to South Korea."

She hung up. She started to do research on EXO. She worked all through the night. By morning, she owned the house right next door to the boys. She had also transferred the whole pack into the boys' class.

It seemed they got a whole classroom to themselves. They would be moving next week.


	2. Chapter 1: The Girls Move In

**Chapter One: The Girls Move In**

Venus walked out of the airport with her pack following her. They got on a bus that Venus had bought and went to their new house. It was the middle of the day, so the girls knew they wouldn't run into any of the boys. The girls unloaded all their stuff and unpacked. They all gathered in the living room when they were done.

Venus said, "Tomorrow, we will begin to tame the boys."

One of the girls asked, "Isn't this wrong, alpha?"

China growled at the girl. The girl gulped and looked down. Venus sighed. "China, stop!"

China stopped growling. Venus continued, "Rosa, I know you are new. We need mates. If we stay an all-female pack, males will start to attack us. We need mates to be a stronger pack."

Rosa nodded. "I understand that. Can't we just ask them?"

China chuckled at her naivety. Venus said, "I wish we could, but wolves only understand the pack rules. Meaning they only listen to the alpha of their pack."

Rosa sighed. China asked, "What's the plan, alpha?"

Venus smirked and said, "We each pick one of them and get them alone. Once we have them alone, we kidnap them and bring them back here. We tie them up and put them in the basement."

All the girls nodded in agreement except Rosa. No one noticed Rosa though. Rosa was scared of what the boys would do. Venus showed a picture of all the boy and it had their names below each boy. Venus said, "I call Tao."

China smirked and pointed at one of the boys. "I call Kris."

Rosa looked closely at all the boys. They all seemed so intimidating. She finally found one she liked. "I pick Chanyeol."

Each of the other girls took turns to come forth and pick their mate. Once all the boys were taken, Venus said, "We need to be careful. These boys are famous."

The girls nodded. They went to bed. They would need all their strength for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 2: First Day of School

**Chapter Two: First Day Of School**

The girls walked into school and went to the teacher lounge. Venus opened the door and walked in. The head teacher asked, "Can I help you?"

The pack nodded as one. Venus said, "I need to speak to the principal, please."

The head teacher nodded and went to go get the principal. The principal came up to them and asked, "What can I do for you?"

Venus said, "We all just transferred here. We were put in class 3-W."

All the teachers gulped. The principal starred at Venus for a long time. Finally, he smirked and said, "Then go. This should be interesting."

The pack nodded once more and left. The girls stayed behind Venus the whole way to the classroom. When they reached classroom 3-W, Venus slammed the door open. She was hoping to scare the boys a little bit. They went into the room and found that it was empty.

Venus sighed and sat at one of the desks. The other girls followed her lead and sat at the other desks. One of the teachers came in and began teaching the class. The girls took very diligent notes. They planned to copy them for their mates.

Halfway through the lesson, the door opened and twelve boys walked in. They were confused when they saw the girls. One of the boys had to go out and look at the class number just to make sure they got the right room. One of the boys asked, "What's going on?"

The teacher stopped teaching and looked at the boys. "These girls are now in your class."

The boys gasped in shock. Another boy said, "They can't be in this class. This is a special class."

Venus smirked. "You're right. This classroom is for us werewolves."

The boys gasped in surprise. One of the boys came forward. He growled and said, "Leave."

Venus recognized this boy as Tao. He was to be her mate. Venus growled and showed her fangs. The other girls stood and went behind Venus. Venus said, "Don't test me, Tao. I'm really nasty when you get on my bad side."

Tao was surprised that this girl knew his name. Another boy said, "I think introductions are in order."

Venus nodded. "That is fair. My name is Venus. I am the alpha wolf of this pack. These girls are Andrea, Cherish, Asia, China, Daisy, Fay, Gypsy, Kiana, Perl, Rosa and Stella."

Each girl raised her hand as Venus said her name. Tao sighed. "I am Tao. I am the alpha wolf of this pack. These boys are Xiumin, Luhan, Lay. Kris, Chanyeol, D.O., Suho, Baekhyun, Chen, Kai and Sehun."

Each boy raised their hand as Tao said their name. Venus nodded. "It is good to meet you all."

The boys took their seats. The teacher continued to teach the lesson. The boys didn't talk to the girls again. At lunchtime, all the boys left. Venus looked at the girls and said, "Don't try to get them today. We'll start tomorrow."

The girls ate lunch. The boys came back five minutes before the bell rang to signal that lunch was over. The rest of the day seemed to go by really quick. After school was out, the girls went home and did their homework. They fell asleep thinking about their mates.


	4. Chapter 3: Tao

**Chapter Three: Tao**

Tao couldn't stop thinking about the girl, so he got up and decided to go for a walk. He was walking through a park and picked up a familiar sent. He went to investigate. He rounded the playground and saw Venus on one of the swings. He smirked and walked over.

He sat down on the swing beside Venus. "Are you okay?"

Venus sighed. "I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind."

"Anything I can help with?"

Venus shook her head. "You wouldn't understand. No offense. It's just that males don't have to worry about some of the things us females do."

Tao nodded. "True. Look, I'm sorry about how I acted in class at first. We're not use to other wolves being in our school."

Venus smiled. "It's okay. I should apologize too. I never meant to disrespect you."

Tao shrugged it off. "It's all good. Are you new to town?"

Venus nodded. Tao looked at his watch. "We should be going. We have school in the morning."

Venus said, "Right. See you tomorrow."

Tao turned to walk back to his house. He took about two steps before he felt a hand cover his mouth. The hand was holding a towel, and there was chloroform on it. As Tao was passing out, he heard, "I'm sorry."

When Tao woke up, he noticed that he was chained to a wall. He looked around. Thanks to him being a werewolf, he could see in the dark. He noticed that there were eleven other sets of chains on the wall. Tao suddenly got a feeling of dread.

If he was taken first and there were eleven other sets, these people were after his pack. He saw Venus walk into the room and growled. "I should have known females couldn't be trusted."

Venus sighed. "I'm sorry, Tao. I have to do this for my pack."

"What are you going to do with me and the others?"

"I will explain once all of you are present."

Tao growled louder. "Don't you dare touch my pack."

Venus smirked. "Oh! I'm not going to touch them."

Tao started to relax. Venus continued, "My pack will get each of your members and bring them here."

Venus left before she could see Tao reaction. She felt a little bad, but she had no choice. She went up to her room and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4: Kris

**Chapter Four: Kris**

Kris woke up to people shouting. He sighed and got out of bed. He got dressed and went downstairs. He asked, "What is wrong?"

Xiumin walked up to Kris and said, "Tao is missing."

Kris' eyes widened. How can Tao be missing? He is always alert. He heads to Tao's room to look for any leads. When he gets there, he finds a note on the bed.

_Dear Pack,_

_I went out for a walk. I wanted to clear my head. If I'm not back in the morning, go to school without me._

_Sincerely,_

_Tao_

Kris nodded and took the note downstairs. He asked, "Did anyone think to go look in his room for something?"

The boys shook their heads. Kris sighed. "He left a note. He took a walk to clear his head. I guess he is worrying with that other pack here. He wants us to go to school without him."

The boys nodded in understanding. They all got around for school. When they got to school, they noticed the other pack was there. The girls were following a different girl from yesterday. Kris yelled, "Hey!"

All the girls stopped and turned around. The one in charge asked, "What is it?"

Kris said, "You're not the alpha."

The girl chuckled. "Of course not. I am the beta. My name is China."

The girls turned away from the boys and finished walking to school. The boys followed Kris to their classroom. The boys sat in the back, while the girls sat in the front. During break, China got up and left the room. Kris followed her into an abandoned classroom.

China asked, "What do you want?"

Kris said, "My name is Kris. I wanted to say I'm sorry for the way Tao treated your alpha yesterday. He had just gotten away from some fan girls, so he was irritated."

China said, "I guess that would make anyone upset. I will tell my alpha."

Kris nodded his thanks. "It is a first time that another pack has come into our territory. The others are too scared. Of both our strength and our fans."

Kris and China chuckled. China asked, "How is Tao as an alpha?"

Kris smiled. "He is the best. He puts all of us before himself. He is trying to find us mates."

China smirked. Kris asked, "How is Venus as an alpha?"

China said, "She is our savior. Literally. She has saved all of us at least twice. We need mates too."

Kris smirked. "I got to get back. The guys are anxious because Tao hasn't shown up all day."

China nodded in understanding. Kris turned to leave and felt something hit his head hard. He blacked out. When he woke up, he looked around and noticed Tao. He tried to go to him but found that his hands were chained to a wall.

Tao said, "They got you too."

Kris looked at him confused. Tao must have seen his confusion because he said, "They got me last night when I went on my walk."

Tao stopped talking as the door opened. Venus and China both walked in. Venus said, "Good work, China. My plan is working perfectly."

China smiled weakly. Venus continued, "I will leave you to explain."

Venus left. China sighed in relief and walked over to Kris. She put her hand against his cheek. "Are you okay?"

Kris asked, "What do you care?"

Tao watched them interact. China said, "I care. At first, I was okay going along with Venus' plan, but then I met you. She is only doing this, so we can have mates and be protected. She cannot do it alone anymore."

Kris asked, "Why force us though?"

China sighed. "We have tried asking others. They always say no. Venus was getting impatient. Rosa was trying to convince her to try asking again. She wouldn't listen. She ordered us to use force to bring you here."

Tao growled at this. China looked at him. He said, "That doesn't make this right."

China nodded. "I know. We have all gotten use to the idea that you all will hate us forever. Even if we become mates. The girls cry every night."

Kris asked, "Have you cried?"

China said, "I can't. I have to be strong for the others. I have to go. Venus doesn't want us to see you again until a new member comes."

China left and went back to school.


	6. Chapter 5: Getting Helpers (Or Not)

**Chapter Five: Getting Helpers (Or Not?)**

Xiumin noticed that China came back to class alone. He went up to her and asked, "Where did Kris go?"

China smiled. "He said something about going home. He wanted to see if Tao was home yet. I told him I would look out for you guys while he was there."

China suddenly got an idea. "Xiumin, can you call the others over?"

Xiumin nodded. He got the other boys and took them over to China desk. He said, "This is everyone, China."

China smiled happily. "I want to pair each of you with one of my girls. They will help you. We know what it's like to be on our own and fight."

The boys looked at each other and nodded. China said, "Xiumin, Asia will be yours. Now, I don't know the boys' names. So, I need you to call the other boys' names."

Xiumin nodded. "Luhan."

Luhan stepped forward. China thought for a moment. "I think Cherish would be best for you."

Cherish stepped forward and bowed. "Just don't be rude to me, and we'll get along fine."

Luhan nodded. They walked over to Luhan's desk and joined another one to it. Xiumin said, "Lay! Kai!"

They stepped forward. Xiumin said, "China, they are dancers. It would be better if the girls were too."

China nodded. "I think Gypsy and Fay will do. Gypsy will be Lay's helper, and Fay will be Kai's helper."

The girls stepped forward. Gypsy asked, "What kind of dance do you do?"

The four of them went to talk about the different dance styles. Xiumin smirked. "Suho!"

Suho slowly walked forward. China eyed him for a little bit. "I think Perl can show him a thing or two."

Perl walked over and grabbed Suho's hand. Xiumin laughed when Perl did this. Suho glared at Xiumin as he walked away. China asked, "Who is left?"

Xiumin stopped laughing. "There are five left. They are Baekhyun, Chen, Sehun, D.O. and Chanyeol."

The five boys came forward and waved when Xiumin said their name. China smiled. "Baekhyun will be with Andrea. Chen will be with Stella. Sehun will be with Kiana. D.O. will be with Daisy. Chanyeol will be with Rosa."

The girls each went up to the boy they were suppose to help. Of course, China had paired up all the girls with their mates.


	7. Chapter 6: Xiumin

**Chapter Six: Xiumin**

Xiumin and Asia were walking to the library together. They had a project due in two weeks in science to class. They wanted to get as much as possible done. Asia asked, "Why did you trust China so easily?"

Xiumin smiled. "Tao always says that she-wolves are loyal. He has always told us to trust them."

Asia felt a little guilty about what she had to do. She knew she couldn't disobey her alpha though. She owed Venus too much. They made it to the library and went in. They found a quiet corner and started to work.

Asia asked, "What did we get as our science assignment?"

Xiumin looked at the paper the teacher handed them. "We have to figure out how the gravitational pull of the planet helps it or puts it in danger. How are we going to do this?"

Asia thought for a moment. "What if we do both? We might get extra points for doing both."

Xiumin nodded in agreement. "I know we need books on Earth."

Asia smiled. "Good thinking. I'll go get them."

Asia went to the science section and got five books on Earth. She took them to the table where they were working. They managed to get all their work done in three hours. Asia asked, "Can you put the books back, Xiumin?"

Xiumin nodded and grabbed the books. He took them back to the science section. As he was putting them on the shelf, he felt a hand cover his mouth. There was a towel with chloroform on it. Xiumin blacked out.

When he woke up, he noticed his hands were chained to a wall. He noticed Tao and Kris beside him. Tao smiled reassuringly at Xiumin. The door opened, and Asia came in. She ran over to Xiumin and checked him over.

"Do you hurt anywhere? Do you know your name? What's your age?"

Xiumin laughed. "Asia, I'm fine. Where am I?"

Asia frowned. "Tao and Kris can tell you. Right now, I just want to be here with you."

Kris was surprised with this. Asia turned to him and said, "We are finding a way to release all of you. Venus must not know we are doubting her plan."

Kris and Tao nodded. Asia looked back at Xiumin and smiled sadly. "Once we free all of you, we are all going to leave."

The guys gasped in surprise. Xiumin asked, "Why?"

Asia turned away. "There will be nothing for us here."

She turned back towards Xiumin and timidly kissed him. She whispered, "Good-bye, my love."

She ran out of the room. The guys could hear her sobs as she ran away.


	8. Chapter 7: Luhan

**Chapter Seven: Luhan**

Luhan was the oldest boy at the house right now, and he was trying to keep the others calm. Tao hadn't returned. Kris was missing. Xiumin was at the library with Asia. Even Chanyeol was out doing something.

Luhan couldn't do this alone. He suddenly thought of Cherish. He took out his phone and called her. She answered, "Hello."

Luhan smiled at hearing her voice. "Cherish, this is Luhan. I need your help. Can you come over?"

"Sure. Give me a minute to change."

"Okay."

Luhan hung up. Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the front door. Luhan opened it and found Cherish standing there. He stepped aside and let her in. She asked, "What is wrong?"

Luhan sighed. "Tao and Kris are missing. Xiumin went with Asia to the library. Chanyeol went somewhere. The others are getting nervous."

Cherish thought for a moment. "I know. I'll make some food. Food always calms me down."

Luhan nodded. "Do you need any help?"

Cherish shook her head. "You keep them calm while I cook."

"Okay."

Cherish went into the kitchen and started to make food. Luhan went to go calm the rest of the pack. Thirty minutes later, Cherish yelled, "FOOD!"

She heard feet running. All of a sudden, the dinning room was full of boys that were hungry. Cherish laughed as she watched them eat. Aftter they were done eating, the boys went to the living room and fell asleep. Cherish tried shaking them away.

When they wouldn't wake up, she smiled and went to the front door. She opened it and the other girls were there. She said, "Let's work quickly."

Cherish started directing the girls to each of the boys. She turned to Rosa and said, "Stay and wait for Chanyeol. We need to make sure he can't tell anyone else that the boys are missing."

Rosa nodded. Cherish and the other girls took their boys to their house. When Luhan woke up, he noticed that all the boys were chained to a wall. The only one missing was Chanyeol. He even saw Tao, Xiumin and Kris.

The door opened, and Cherish came through. Luhan growled at her. Cherish opened her mouth to speak, but Luhan beat her to it. "Don't speak to me. You are a liar."

Cherish frowned and let a tear fall silently down her cheek. She turned to Tao and said, "Rosa knows our plan to set you all free. She is going to get Chanyeol to help."

Tao nodded in understanding. Cherish left the room.


	9. Chapter 8: Chanyeol

**Chapter Eight: Chanyeol**

Chanyeol walked into the house he shared with his pack. The first thing he noticed was that it was too quiet. He went into the living room and saw Rosa. He asked, "Rosa, where is everyone?"

Rosa patted the seat next to her and said, "Come here, Chanyeol. I need to explain some things."

Chanyeol nodded and sat beside her. Rosa sighed and said, "You will probably hate me after I tell you everything, but I want your promise that you will let me tell you the whole story."

Chanyeol said, "I promise."

Rosa took a deep breath. "It was not by chance that we moved here. Venus found two of your music videos on YouTube. She made the plan to move here and have you guys become our mates."

Chanyeol opened his mouth to say something, but Rosa held up her hand. She said, "You promised."

Chanyeol closed his mouth and nodded. Rosa smiled. "She wanted us to use force, but I tried to convince her otherwise. We have all fallen in love with you and your pack mates. Even Venus could not escape this feeling. But, we still had to do our plan. We started to take your pack mates. The first was Tao. Then, we kept going. Tonight, the rest was taken to our house. We have a plan to get everyone out, but I need your help."

Chanyeol thought for a moment. "What is the plan?"

Rosa said, "I will take you to where the others are. I have the keys for the cuffs. You will release them. Then, I will lead you out."

Chanyeol nodded. "Let's do this."

Rosa nodded. She picked Chanyeol up, and he pretended to be passed out. Rosa took Chanyeol to her house.


	10. Chapter 9: Break Out

**Chapter Nine: Break Out?**

Rosa took Chanyeol to the room where the others were. When the door opened, she heard many growls aimed at her. When she was in the room, she closed the door and put Chanyeol down. Chanyeol got up and got the keys from Rosa. She watched as Chanyeol went to each member of his pack and released them.

Tao stepped up to her. He asked, "What will happen to you all?"

Rosa smiled and said, "Nothing. Venus is the one who told us to do this. You are released from everything."

Just then, a knock sounded on the door. Rosa opened it, and Asia came in. "Rosa, they will have to leave on their own. We have more important matters."

Rosa asked,"What is it?"

Asia looked down. She whispered, "Cherish."

Rosa began to panic. Luhan started to panic too when he heard Cherish's name. Rosa asked, "What happened?"

Asia began to cry. Suddenly, China walked in. "Rosa, Cherish has run off and plans to kill herself."

Everyone gasped. Rosa asked, "Why?"

China looked at Luhan. "I do not know. She would not tell anyone anything as she ran from the house."

Luhan looked down in shame. Rosa turned to the guys and looked at Chanyeol. She smiled sadly. "Good-bye, my love."

Rosa, Asia and China ran out of the room and out of the house. Tao turned to the other guys and asked, "Do you think Rosa was telling me the truth?"

Chanyeol shook his head. "It is true that Venus will do nothing, but she did not tell them to do this."

Luhan whispered, "Cherish."

All the guys turned towards him. Tao asked, "Do you want to go after her?"

Luhan looked into Tao's eyes and shook his head. "She lied to me."

All of a sudden, there was a painful howl. Before he knew what he was doing, Luhan ran out of the room and out of the house.


	11. Chapter 10: Instincts

**Chapter Ten: Instincts**

Luhan turned into a wolf as he ran out the front door. He ran all the way to where the howl came from. When he got there, he was angry with what he saw. A bunch of males were tormenting Cherish, and Venus and China were trying to protect the other girls. Luhan heard paws running up to him.

When he turned around, he noticed that the others had followed. He saw Tao looking at the scene and saw the anger in his eyes. Luhan asked, "What are we going to do?"

Tao growled and asked, "What do your instincts say?"

Luhan took a deep breath. Without saying a thing, he ran towards Cherish to help her. Tao and the others followed. They got the other males away from Cherish and were protecting the girls. Tao said, "Leave. This is our territory."

The other male leader said, "They need to be put in their place. They think having an alpha she-wolf makes them safe."

Tao growled. "It is not the she-wolf you should be worried about. It is me."

The other leader growled and turned away. Cherish struggled to get up, and Luhan was conflicted by his instincts. A part of him wanted to run up to the leader and kill him. Another part wanted to take care of Cherish. The other group left.

Luhan slowly helped Cherish up. Venus came over and took Cherish from him. She growled at him. "You have done enough, Luhan."

The girls turned to go back to the house. Tao said, "Wait."

Venus sighed. "I know what you want to say, Tao. Don't worry. After graduation, we will all be leaving. You have my word as an alpha."

Tao growled. "That isn't what I was going to say."

"It is all there is to say."

The girls went back to their house. Venus took Cherish to her room and started to heal her. When Cherish was asleep, Venus went downstairs and found China. She said,"I'm going to hunt them down. I need you to stay here and look after the girls."

China nodded. Venus went out the back door so the other girls wouldn't know what she did.


	12. Chapter 11: Tao Finds Out

**Chapter Eleven: Tao Finds Out**

**TAO'S POV**

(A few days later)

I haven't seen Venus for a few days. The other girls ignore us. One of the girls doesn't look too good. I think her name is Cherish. All the girls look depressed.

China has been strong for the other girls. But, I can see that she is hurting too. Rosa and Chanyeol keep stealing glances at each other. The last bell of the day rings, and all the girls stand up. I notice that Cherish is starting to sway.

I was about to go over there, but Luhan beat me to it. He caught her just before she hit the ground. China goes over to him and gently takes Cherish. She nods her head in thanks. All the girls follow her out except Rosa.

She looks at us and smiles sadly. "Venus has been gone for two days now. We know she went after the other group. We are all vulnerable right now. Especially, Cherish and China."

I was puzzled by this. Wasn't China the strongest one besides Venus? Rosa must have noticed my confusion. "Tao."

I look at her. She said, "China is strong physically. She is just as weak as Cherish when it comes to emotions. We have all been trying to stay positive except Cherish. She has completely given up. She is just a shell now."

She started to cry and ran out of the room. I looked over at Chanyeol and could see he was fighting his instincts to go after Rosa. I looked at the other guys. They all looked depressed. Suddenly, I realized something.

We had all fallen in love with the girls too. I said, "Guys."

All the guys looked at me. I continued, "We are going to go hunt down where Venus is."

Kris asked, "Do you think we can find her?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Those idiots couldn't cover their tracks even if they wanted to. The girls need Venus."

The guys nodded in agreement.


	13. Chapter 12: Venus Found

**Chapter Twelve: Venus Found**

**NO ONE'S POV**

That night, Tao and the guys changed into their wolf forms. They started at the spot where all the wolves had been. Tao recognized Venus' scent, and he followed it through the woods. All the guys followed him. They eventually came to a small clearing.

In the clearing, Venus was tied to one of the outlining trees on the other side. The men from the other night were beating her.

**TAO'S POV**

I could feel my anger boiling as I watched them beat Venus. I saw one of the guys pull out a knife. He said, "Time to teach this she-wolf what happens when you mess with alpha males."

As soon as he said that, I knew what they planned to do to her. My instincts took over, and I found myself running towards the men. I looked to my left and right. I saw all of my pack mates running towards them too. I knew we out numbered the other group.

We fought the other group and won. I went over to Venus and untied her. She was about to fall, but I caught her. She groggily looked at me and whispered, "Thank...you."

She passed out. I gently picked her up and took her to her house. I was careful, so I wouldn't hurt her worse. When we got to the girls' house, Kris knocked on the door. The door opened, and China poked her head out.

When she saw Venus, she hurriedly opened the door and motioned for them to all come in. She said, "Please lay her on the couch."

I nodded and followed the scent of the other girls to the living room. When the other girls saw Venus, they ran to get medical supplies. I gently laid Venus on the couch. She started to open her eyes. When her eyes opened, she asked, "What happened?"

I smiled slightly. "The guys and I went looking for you when Rosa said you left a couple days ago. They were beating you up when we arrived. They were about to kill you when we stopped them."

Venus nodded.

**VENUS' POV**

I slowly sit up and look around. Everyone was there. I sighed and said, "It looks like we are going to have to move sooner than I thought."

Everyone gasped in surprise. I saw Rosa and Chanyeol glance at each other. I looked at China and could see she wanted to say something. "What is it, China?"

China shook her head and said, "Nothing. I was mentally preparing a checklist of what needed to be done."

I see her look at Kris out of the corner of her eye. I look around and notice that Cherish had left the room. "Where did Cherish go?"

China said, "She went to her room to pack. She hasn't been the same since the other night."

I see her look at Luhan. I sigh because I know it's my fault. "Will you go get her please?"

China nods and leaves the room. I look at Tao and say, "Thanks for rescuing me."

Tao asks, "How often do males do this to your group?"

I shrug. "It varies with each city we move to."

China comes back with Cherish.


	14. Chapter 13: Cherish Tells

**Chapter Thirteen: Cherish Tells**

**VENUS' POV**

I open my arms to Cherish. She slowly walks to me and hugs me. I ask, "What is wrong?"

Cherish says, "It is nothing. I was just simply packing."

"Why do you not cry?"

Cherish shrugs. "I have become a shell, Venus. I feel nothing. You and the girls will not let me die, so I became a shell."

Tears start to fall down my face. I turn her to face Luhan. "See what you did. See what my friend has become."

I could see Luhan's eyes get misty. Cherish softly touches my hand. "No. It is my fault. I got what I deserve. I could have defied you. I could have told him the truth."

I sigh because I know she is right.

**XIUMIN'S POV**

I look over at Asia. She didn't look so good. Then, I took a closer look at all the girls and noticed they all looked sick. I say, "You can't go anywhere yet. All the girls look sick."

I see Venus and China sigh. Venus says, "Thank you for your concern, Xiumin. We won't ever get better though."

Tao asks, "What do you mean?"

Cherish says, "Our wolves are upset with us. We have all decided to not take mates. Not if this is what we have to resort to. Besides, our wolves will accept no one else besides you guys."

All us guys gasp in surprise. I look at Asia and can see she is about to cry.


	15. Chapter 14: The Boys Speak

**Chapter Fourteen: The Boys Speak**

**XIUMIN'S POV**

I walk over to Asia and grab her hand. She looks at me through her bangs. I asked, "Is this true, Asia? Were you planning on leaving?"

Asia looked down and nodded. I stumble back in shock. I look around at all the girls and noticed that they were all sad. I look at Tao and notice that he is thinking. I hope he comes up with something quick.

I don't want to lose Asia.

**TAO'S POV**

I was quickly thinking. I suddenly remember what Cherish was saying. Their wolves have chosen us as their mates. I smirk and said, "Venus, I want to know something."

Venus looked at me. "What?"

"Would you let your girls stay if the boys mated them?"

Venus thought for a moment. "Of course, I would. That would make them happy. I would never do anything to jeopardize their happiness."

I look at my pack and say, "Go claim your mates."

Before I even finished, Rosa had run to Chanyeol and hugged him. I saw the boys go up to their girls one-by-one. Only Luhan and myself were left. I saw Cherish sadly look at the ground and turn around.

**LUHAN'S POV**

After Cherish turned away, I slowly walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her. "Don't ever lie to me again, love."

I hear her gasp. I feel her start to tremble and asked, "Are you okay?"

She just nods. I smile happily.

**VENUS' POV**

After I see Luhan go to Cherish, I smile. It looks like I'm alone again. I go into the kitchen, so I don't have to see the happy couples. I hear a voice behind me say, "You should be in here celebrating too, Venus."

I shook my head. "They don't need me no more. What do I have to celebrate? I'm just a lone wolf now."

I turn away from him and hear a growl coming from him. I sigh. He says, "You did not wait to hear what I would do."

I shrug. "There was nothing for me to hear. I know what will happen now. The girls must obey you now, Tao. You are their new alpha."

**TAO'S POV**

I was frustrated. "That wasn't what I meant. I was going to ask you to be my mate. You are a good alpha female."

_Please, say yes. I want you to be my mate_. Venus sighed. "I do not want to force you into this."

I walk up to her and turn her around to face me. "When have you ever known me to be forced into anything?"

Venus took a moment to think. Finally, she said, "Never. In fact, everyone follows your rules."


	16. Chapter 15: Mates

**Chapter Fifteen: Mates**

**TAO'S POV**

I smiled happily. "Then you know it is futile to refuse me. Besides, we would be happy if we mated."

Venus nodded. "Okay. I want to wait to actually mate until we graduate from high school."

I hug her. "Of course. In fact, we will all wait."

I lean in to kiss her. Just as our lips are about to touch, Luhan runs into the kitchen and says, "Venus, come quick. Cherish has fainted."

Venus runs out of the room with Luhan following her. I take a steading breath and follow them out. I see everyone around Cherish. I go up to her and kneel beside Venus. "What's wrong with her?"

China looks at me and says, "She hasn't eaten much since Luhan told her not to speak to him. We couldn't do much for her. We were all starting to feel like this."

All the girls nod. I was surprised. "Why did you still plan to leave?"

The girls looked away. Venus sighed. "We didn't want to remind you guys that we were the ones who kidnapped you. We figured as long as you didn't know about our ... um ... condition, you wouldn't care."

Luhan asked, "Is there any way to save her?"

Venus nodded. "You have to do a blood exchange, and she has to start eating again."

Luhan nodded and used one of his nails to cut a line into one of his fingers. He dripped his blood into Cherish's mouth. I said, "Good. Now, bite her on the neck and take some of her blood too."

Luhan nodded and bent forward. He bit her neck and could feel her blood come rushing into his mouth. He only took a little bit and licked the wound close. Venus smiled and said, "Congradulations. You guys are now mates."

I look at all the guys. "We have to wait to mate until we all graduate from high school."

Everyone nods.


	17. Chapter 16: Lay

**Chapter Sixteen: Lay**

**LAY'S POV**

I thought about our rooms at our house. They were kinda small for mates. I asked, "Tao, what about our rooms?"

"What do you mean?"

I sighed. "They are kinda small."

Tao thought about it. He might be alpha, but he always took our suggestions. "I see your point. We'll have to get all of our rooms extended."

I could tell that Tao had started making a list in his head of all the things to do. One of the girls cleared her throat. I looked over and noticed that it was Gypsy. She said, "You guys don't have to worry. You can just move in here. All our bedrooms are big, and we get our own bathrooms too."

I notice Tao looking at Venus. Venus nodded. Tao sighed and said, "Okay. I better head over to the company and tell the president."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Tao left. Venus asked, "China, can you help me to my room?"

China nodded and grabbed one of Venus' arms. Venus was surprised when Kris grabbed the other. He smiled at Venus and said, "I have to take care of my alpha."

Venus smiled and nodded. China and Kris took Venus to her room. I went over to Gypsy and hugged her tightly. I whispered, "Are you okay?"

Gypsy sighed and nodded. "I will be. You have no idea how bad it was for us these last few days."

I sigh. "I'm sorry."

Gypsy shook her head. "It wasn't your fault. We are the ones to blame."

I smile sadly. I didn't want her to blame herself.


	18. Chapter 17: Baekhyun

**Chapter Seventeen**

**BAEKHYUN'S POV**

I look over at Andrea. She seems to be lost in her thought. When Kris came back with China, I looked at him and asked, "When are we going to move in?"

Kris shrugged. "You will have to ask Tao when he gets back."

I nod. I notice Andrea go into the kitchen and decided to follow her. I go into the kitchen and see her starting to cook for all of us. "Andrea."

She tensed for a moment and then went back to cooking. She asked, "What did you need, Baekhyun?"

I sigh. "Do you need any help?"

She shook her head. "I got this."

"Andrea, I really want to talk to you."

She sighed and turned towards me. I was surprised to see her angry. "What's wrong, Andrea?"

"Your pack. I know the only reason you guys even think about us is because of what we told you. You guys don't really care about us. You just don't want to have a guilty conscious if something happens to us."

I was surprised. "You're wrong. We really care about you girls."

Andrea scoffs and turns back to dinner. "Whatever."

I sigh and go back to the living room. I really wanted to talk to Tao. I need to know how to make the situation better with Andrea.


End file.
